Que empiece la calamidad
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: Un suceso marcara el destino de todos, la muerte es lo único inevitable. Si quieres sobrevivir debes alejarte de lo prohibido, el problemas es que lo prohibido es tentador. Hay que tener cuidado o la calamidad empezara.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer crossover que divertido. No se si les guste, se que es una combinación rara y poco común pero por esa misma razón es interesante trabajarlo.**

**Advertencia: Inazuma eleven, ni Another me pertenecen, solo soy una loca a la que le gusta escribir novelas sobre lo que mas le gusta.**

**Este cap va mas dedicado al inicio de la calamidad.  
**

**Prologo**

**El comienzo**

**Año 1998**

En el aula de clases solo reinaba el silencio, nadie decía ni una sola palabra, les costaba creer lo que les acababan de decir.

Misaki, uno de sus compañeros de clase, hasta hace unos días eran del tipo de personas que se llevaba bien con todos, era respetuoso, amable y ademas muy atractivo. Por esta razón, el hecho de que hubiera muerto, había causado una conmoción en el salón.

Simplemente no se lo podían creer, no creían que uno de sus compañeros con los que hasta hace unos días reían y conversaban, nunca volvería que de el solo quedaba el recuerdo. Habían visto tantas veces en las noticias sucesos como esos, pero, nunca antes se habían puesto a pensar como se sentirían los conocidos de la persona fallecida.

Ahora si lo sabían y eso no les gustaba a ninguno de ellos, sabían que algún día se irían de este mundo, pero nunca pensaron en que ese año que creían seria como todos los anteriores, tuvieran que sufrir la muerte de un amigo.

Por esa razón en el salón, no había mas que silencio, no solo por respeto a su amigo, sino también porque no sabían que pronunciar. Todos estaban descompuestos.

Se podía observar como unos lloraban y como otros trataban de no hacerlo, mientras que otros miraban con furia hacia su pupitre, como si haciendo eso, Misaki fuera a volver. Pero sin duda el mas afectado de todos era el.

Otonashi, era un joven alto, considerablemente guapo y una buena persona, aunque a veces pareciera el chico malo del salón, pero en ese momento no lo parecía mas bien todo lo contrario, parecía mas débil y menos joven, no se creía con la capacidad de volver a hablar con nadie en su vida entera, solo deseaba hablar con una persona y actualmente esa persona ya no estaba.

¿La razón? Misaki era su mejor amigo desde que tenia memoria, se conocían muy bien, hacían todo juntos, se consideraban hermanos, a pesar de que no se parecieran casi nada.

Mientras Otonashi escrutaba en su pasado, pensando en su "hermano", escucho que unas jóvenes que estaban a unos cuantos asientos, murmuraban entre si.

-No es justo, era un buen chico ¿porque siempre los buenos sufren mas?- decía una con la voz quebrada

-Lo extrañaremos mucho, eso es seguro, me pregunto donde estará ahora- dijo otra con una lagrima en la mejilla

-Todos terminaremos igual algún día- dijo la primera, aun con la voz quebrada

-EL NO ESTA MUERTO- grito Otonashi, llamando la atención de todos- ¿QUE NO LO VEN ESTA AHI?

-Si, ahí esta, sigue aquí- decían unos

-Después de todo nos asustaron para nada- decían otros

Ninguno de ellos quería aceptar la cruda realidad. Eso, a su pesar les saldría muy caro.

La muerte de Misaki era el inicio de un suceso que se repetiría hasta el fin de los tiempos, en otras palabras, era el inicio del fin.

** ¿les gusto? no se olviden dejar reviews y voten quien es la persona que quieren que muera primero.**

**Reika**

**Sangoku**

**Tenma**

**O comenten a quien les gustaría ver morir primero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis, aquí esta el siguiente cap. **

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven, ni Another me pertenecen solo esta ficti y extraña historia que estoy trabajando.**

**Advertencia: En este fic van a aparecer personajes tanto de la primera temporada de IE como de la segunda y tal vez de la tercera, aun no estoy segura.**

**Primera Victima**

**Actualidad**

Para muchos el primer día de clases, es un día lleno de nervios, por saber en que salón vas a quedar, y lleno de emoción por ver de nuevo a los amigos que no has visto en casi dos meses (aunque en unos días esa emoción desaparezca y quieres volver a estar en vacaciones disfrutando de tu vida, en lugar de tener que madrugar y hacer tareas) pero para un grupo de chicos, significaba tener que estar todo un año completo, con el miedo de saber quien seria el primero en morir.

Pero sobretodo, el que mas odiaba tener que llegar a ese día era, Shindou Takuto, iba con la cabeza gacha pensando en el día en el que la habían informado de la terrible noticia, pero a pesar de que eso, debía aceptarlo, porque era la persona mas adecuada para hacerlo.

_Flashback_

Estaba en su casa, junto con su amigo Kirino, mientras tocaba con su hermoso piano de cola, ya se les había informado en que salón iban a quedar, y precisamente de eso habían estado discutiendo unos momentos atrás, se preguntaban quien seria el ignorado ese año.

En eso sonó el timbre, era Haruna Otonashi, una de sus compañeros de su curso anterior y de la que no estaban seguros de si estaría este año con ellos. Casi nunca hablaban con ella por eso se sorprendieron al verla ahí.

-Hola Shindou-san, Kirino-san, ¿como les ha ido?- pregunto la joven

-Muy bien, gracias Haruna-san, pero dime ¿a que debo el placer de tu visita?- contesto Shindou, ya que el era el mejor con respecto a temas de modales, mientras que por el contrario Kirino, estaba ahí de pie mirándolos callado, pues sabia que con respecto a formalidades era tan bueno como los perros en misa, es decir, no cuadraban, ni por que lo trataras de pegar con super bonder.

-Bueno, es que me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, Shindou-san, no te preocupes Kirino-san puede quedarse aquí si lo desea- dijo Haruna

-Ven, hablemos en un lugar mas apropiado ¿te parece?- Haruna asintió

Shindou la guió hacia su habitación, le pareció que allí seria mas apropiado, ya que, como Haruna nunca lo había ido a visitar era posible de que se tratara de algo importante, quizá algo con el club de soccer o con respecto a la clase que les correspondía ese año.

Cuando Haruna entro en la habitación, abrió los ojos como platos, la habitación de Shindou era enorme, había una cama que servia para al menos unas cuatro personas sin incomodidades, era adoselada y bien decorada, había un escritorio, considerablemente espacioso, lo suficiente como para dejar en el unos cinco computadores (de esos armatostes gigantes, que tienen su CPU, y su monitor, etc...)que por cierto no tenia, solo tenia uno, ademas tenia una gran ventana, no, no era una ventana, Haruna se fijo que tenia como un pequeño portoncito, era una terraza.

"en esta habitación podría vivir perfectamente una familia sin incomodidades" pensó la hermana de Kidou

Se dirigieron hacia el escritorio, que tenia seis sillas, cada uno tomo una y se sentaron.

-¿De que querías hablarme? Haruna-san-pregunto el pianista

-Dejémonos de formalidades, ¿te parece?-dijo Haruna

-Vale, pero contesta mi pregunta, por favor, tengo curiosidad ya que casi nunca (por no decir nunca, pensó mas no lo dijo el pianista) hablamos-dijo Shindou

-Bien es para informarte unas cosas del nuevo curso- Shindou y Kirino asintieron- Como ya sabrán este año nos correspondió el salón 903, el que según dicen esta maldito y para ello se han tomado diferentes medidas a través de los años. Una de ella es un jefe de contramedidas, la cual este año voy a ser yo, también esta el comité al que hacen parte mi hermano, Reika y por supuesto yo-Haruna se detuvo un momento, tenia que pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir- y debe haber un ignorado, que hemos estado pensando y podrías ser tu, Shindou- Shindou abrió los ojos de par en par, aun no terminaba de procesar lo que le acababan de decir, Haruna al ver su expresión decidió continuar, para tratar de calmarle, aunque no lo consiguió la pobre era realmente mala para hacer sentir mejor a las personas, ya que lo que conseguía con eso era hacer que se sintieran peor- Tu eres el mas adecuado, puesto que Kirino, Minamisawa, Kidou, Fubuki, Tsunami, Reika, Nishiki, Shinsuke, Sangoku y Afuro tienen un cabello muy extravagante o alguna característica física diferente y no queremos llamar la atencion, si fueran Midori, Someoka, Goenji, Fudou, Kurama, Amagi, Natsumi, Ichino o Tsurugi, no tolerarían ser ignorados y podrían atormentar a cualquiera en el salón- A Haruna le recorrio un escalofrio, de solo pensarlo- Aoi, Akane, Fuyuca, y Aki , son muy tímidas y el hecho se que sean ignoradas todo un año, podría causarles daños mentales, por el resto de su vida, y por ultimo yo por supuesto no, porque ya soy la jefe de las contramedidas así que solo quedas tu y Toko, aunque considerando el hecho de que Toko es la hija del ministro de la ciudad Inazuma, lo que menos necesitamos es que nos metan en algún problema legal, por ignorar a su hija, aunque si es necesario, iré a preguntárselo puesto que ella es muy...

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré- la cortó Shindou

-¿De que estas hablando? Shindou, ya la escuchaste, hay otra opción, ademas tu eres importante en el club de soccer, ¡no puedes irte así!- le dijo Kirino

-Eso no importa, prefiero ser yo el ignorado, a ignorar a alguien que me importa, de hecho ya lo había pensado con anterioridad, Haruna, ¿cuales son las condiciones de un ignorado?- dijo el pianista

-Bueno, pues oficialmente te tienen que ignorar todos en el salón durante todo el año, en el colegio y fuera de el, no aplica para aquellos que no estudien en esta institución, mientras no sea en el área del colegio, ademas ya tienes el año asegurado, así no hagas ni un reverendo pepino en las clases, básicamente puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes entrar o salir sel salón a tu antojo, si no quieres no haces un examen, ya que, igualmente no te lo van a calificar, si se trata de una pregunta de una clase, con el único que puedes ir es con el bibliotecario, nadie puede dirigirte la mirada, y no puedes hablar con nadie. Oficialmente empieza cuando suene el timbre que indique la primera hora del primer día de clase, antes de eso puedes hablar con Raimundo y todo el mundo y oficialmente termina cuando suene el timbre de la ultima hora del ultimo día de clases después de eso, ya puedes hablar con quien quieras

-¿Algo mas?- pregunto Shindou, irónicamente, ya le habían dicho al menos unas diez cosas que tenia que hacer, no quería escuchar mas

-Ah si se me olvidaba, en el momento en el que ¡Dios no lo quiera! mueran tres personas, te podemos dejar de ignorar, ya que significa que la calamidad ha empezado y no sirve de nada ignorarte. Tomamos todas estas medidas para evitar tener que matarnos entre nosotros mismos, ya que se descubrió el año anterior que, la única forma de acabar con la calamidad era, matar al que ya esta muerto y por supuesto ¿Quien de nosotros es capaz de matar a alguien que creemos conocer toda una vida? aunque si es necesario hacerlo se hará.

-Bueno, ya se todo lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer- Dijo el peligris

_Fin del flashback_

Eso no le hacia ni la mas mínima gracia al joven pianista pero ¿que mas podía hacer? ya había aceptado, no había vuelta de hoja, se dirigía en completo silencio hasta el instituto, le parecía que ir en limusina solo atraería las miradas y los comentarios de la gente, y eso era lo que precisamente no debía hacer porque para ser sinceros ¿que persona ignoraba el hecho de que un chico llegara en limusina a su instituto? la respuesta era simple, nadie, por eso iba a pie, no quería llamar la atencion.

Aunque oficialmente no era, todavía el ignorado, era consiente de que debía acostumbrarse, de una vez a lo que le esperaría el resto del año, cuando llego al instituto, al primero con quien se encontró fue a Kirino, que al verlo le sonrió y se le acerco.

-¿No deberías ignorarme?- le pregunto Shindou con voz neutra, después de todo se sentía un poco molesto.

-Que bonita manera de saludar a tu mejor amigo ¿no crees? pero no, oficialmente no te puedo ignorar todavía porque aun no ha sonado el timbre que indique el inicio oficial de las clases- dijo Kirino algo divertido, pero a la vez un poco triste.

-Ya veo, en ese caso ¿que has hecho en estos ¿que? dos días en los que no te he visto- dijo Shindou, mas animado. Pero era verdad, todas las vacaciones se las habían pasado juntos, de hacho desde que tenían 8 años o menos lo hacían, eran de verdad muy unidos.

-Bueno tenia que comprar unas cosas para hoy y acompañar a mi madre en algunas cosas que tenia que hacer- respondió el de coletas.

En ese momento y muy a pesar de los dos, sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio del primer día de clases, los dos jóvenes se miraron, uno con cara de tristeza y el otro resignadamente.

-Va a ser difícil, ignorar a mi mejor amigo, pero, te prometo que el próximo año sera todo como antes- dijo Kirino, para después sonreirle, dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Shindou se dirigió a su respectivo salón nadie lo miraba, ni siquiera había una sola chica que le preguntara en que salón iba a quedar, como en los años anteriores, todos ya lo sabían por eso todos hacían como si no existiera.

Al llegar, se sentó en el puesto que le correspondía es decir una esquina alejado de todos, con una mesa mal cuidada, que tenia varias palabras escritas, pero la que mas resaltaba, sobre todas las demás era una que decía.

_¿Quien es el muerto?_

Estaba escrito con un tono rojo carmesí brillante, y demasiado grande comparado con las otras, "Si voy a ser el ignorado este año, no voy a perder mi tiempo, tratare de averiguar quien es el muerto de este año, por si es necesario" pensó el pianista.

Llego el profesor y todos y cada uno de ellos se presentaron ante el salón excepto Shindou, por supuesto, habían unos dos o tres estudiantes que no conocía pero de resto los había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Para la mayoría el día transcurría con total normalidad, pero cierta peliceniza estaba algo agobiada, pues el ignorar a la persona que mas amabas no era tan sencillo, pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de sus compañeros, por el bien de Shindou y por el bien de ella misma, aunque eso le iba a costar demasiado esfuerzo mental.

Akane Yamana, de verdad, amaba a Shindou Takuto prácticamente desde que lo conoció y se le hacia muy difícil no pensar en el pianista ya que cuando no lo hacia en el día soñaba con el en las noches, se imaginaba a ella misma en una cita con el o con un traje de bodas camino hacia el altar con Shindou esperándola, por esa razón le era muy complicado no pensar en el.

Así pasaron las semanas, Shindou se estaba acostumbrando a ser el ignorado y Akane estaba perdiendo cada vez mas el control, no podía ni dirigirla la mirada, por lo que solo se podía contentar con las fotos que le había tomado en años anteriores, como si fuera un recuerdo, en recuerdo de alguien a quien apreciaba mucho, quería una foto nueva una reciente, pero no podía, estaba prohibido y si lo hacia podían suceder cosas terribles.

Fue en uno de esos momentos de frustración de Akane, cuando en el mes de Marzo, un mes exacto desde que iniciaran las clases, Akane cogiera disimuladamente su cámara le quitara el flash y el sonido y en un movimiento rápido de una experta fotógrafa y aprovechando de que se encontraba del lado derecho del pianista le tomara una foto.

Después de eso sucedieron varias cosas a la vez:

La primera: Como se encontraban en el primer piso del instituto, el lado que da a la calle, una camioneta que cargaba vidrios -de esos para poner en las ventanas- paso demasiado rápido, soltando en el camino uno de los vidrios.

La segunda: El vidrio que iba en posición vertical atravesó las ventanas dejando en shock a todos los presentes.

La tercera: El vidrio paso por encima a todos aquellos que tenían la cabeza gacha, pero desafortunadamente Reika no tenia la cabeza gacha ya que no había terminado el examen que estaban haciendo donde te calificaban todo lo que habías aprendido el año anterior., por eso aun tenia la cabeza alzada, cuando el vidrio la corto de un rápido tajo.

La cuatro: Después de salir del shock vieron la cabeza de Reika en el piso cerca de Sangoku -que estaba levemente manchado de algunas gotas de sangre-, todavía tenia una mueca de horror en su cara y su cuerpo estaba inerte en su respectivo puesto completamente manchado de sangre y del vidrio que se había estrellado contra la pared solo quedaban unos pequeños fragmentos y que algunos de ellos habitan lastimado levemente a Kirino, Kidou, Fubuki y Tsurugi.

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta, Shindou se dio cuenta e incluso Akane que estaba al borde del llanto se dio cuenta.

La calamidad había empezado y ahora que comenzaba nadie la detendría, estaban destinados a morir y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo, a menos que...

**¿reviews? Si quieren que algún personaje aparezca, háganme saber por favor, se que ya escribí quienes están en el curso pero son necesarios extras, incluyendo OCs (si van a dejar OCs dejen el nombre, características personales y físicas y que les gustaría ser, hermana, pariente o amiga, todo vale) o los personajes directamente de IE o de Another (Sin contar a Misaki y a Sakakibara que ya van a participar).  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado Matta-ne**


End file.
